Infinite Stratos: To the Mondo Grosso
by Heart-2-Heartbreaker
Summary: With the 4th Mondo Grosso approaching and the appearance of a new pilot, Ichika and his harem are in for another busy year. Ichika x Charlotte, OC add but no pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: To the Mondo Grosso

Chapter 1: Changing Fate

In a drowsy, lazy eyed state, the notes of Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 rung painfully in my ears. Famous as it was, I was no fan the piece written in the D minor scale. Forget that for a moment, I was not a fan of most pieces pushed upon me by my parents. Trying to shut off the howling monster that is my alarm clock, I accidentally stepped all over various sheets covered in complicated musical notes and scores. Way too many papers in here, yet another mundane task for me since I'll have to sort them out later… With hazy vision I barely manage to avoid knocking over the cello sitting near my bed and prevent the violins from falling off the wall as I try to get a grip to help me walk. Whose idea was it to put my clock so far away again? Right, it was father's idea, just so I had no choice but to get out of my bed. Oh how loving you are, you bearded out of tune freak.

At last, I reach the source of my morning anguish. Smashing upon the button, I manage to quell the melodic torture before it reaches its crescendo. It's time to get ready for another uniformly horrendous day. Brushing my teeth, showering and all that helped to wake me up fully but it just as much makes me wish I was a girl as I stare at myself in the mirrors in the bathroom.

Why couldn't this chest have boobs; why can't I exchange my non-existent abs a smooth girl's stomach with a cute navel; why can't I lose whatever muscle mass I have in my body for that matter in exchange for slender and sexy limbs; and, even if my blonde hair is slightly long with a braided pony tail at the base and my jawline as well as facial features are smooth, I could never pass off as a girl – after all, I had men's prized organ resting between my legs.

Why would I want to be a girl? Just take a look at the nearest TV. Infinite Stratos, the new weapon and toy of the world, is on every major headline. Flashy weapons, battles, wonderful aesthetics, it should be everyone's dream to be an IS pilot. It's mine too. Having said this, my eyes were indeed glued to the TV as I re-watched the Mondo Grosso Tournament. Our county's Tempest was the winner this time round. Though I did feel proud, it was over shadowed by jealousy. I wanted to shoot a rifle instead of bowing a violin. I wanted to read an IS manual instead of the scales of another symphony or concerto. I wanted to battle others instead of playing in robotic synchrony with an orchestra. Oh well, life is…well, life. We must live with what we are given.

Fixated on the twirls, dashes and flips of Tempest as it maneuvered through the air I failed to notice the time. Right on cue, a screech pierces my delicate ears.

"ALTO VALLE DI CORODE, come down NOW!"

Oh how I hate the scream of a Soprano. Have you no consideration for my ears? Without a response, I proceed out the oversized wooden doors of my room and down our family's carpeted staircase. Must we be the archetype of an Old Italian family, paintings, vases, classic décor and all? To my right the door is open, allowing the aroma of food to drift out and spread through the house. Don't they know it will make the carpet smell unpleasant?

Entering the kitchen I see an array of various dishes laid out on a crimson table cloth that shines in the light and glides on skin when touched. Satin, a wonderful material in general but I still wonder why it should be used as a table cloth when it could be so easily stained. Mother and father are already seated, quietly and "elegantly" eating their breakfast – perfect posture and all.

"How could you be late Alto, of all days?" Father questions bluntly as he wipes coffee off his ridiculous mustache. Why would you want a hairy abomination upon your lips that resembles a butchered treble cleft? Up to now, and most likely forever, the tastes of "aristocrats" eludes me.

"I apologize, father."

The old man just lets out a grunt and takes another bite of his meal. I myself cut up my Panini and dumped the morsel into my mouth.

"Make haste, Alto. The Academy will not look favorably upon you if you are late."

If you thought she meant IS Academy, well, I wish it was that too. No, she means the Royal Academy of Music. A haven for musicians and a hell hole for me. Woohoo. I'm REALLY excited.

"All our efforts will be worth it if you finally manage to become a conductor. Do your best, son."

Yay…Conducting. I get to wave a stick in front of people who play their instruments with their eyes closed for most of the time. I'm absolutely THRILLED. Now, I don't mean offense to people who actually want to do something like this but, in my eyes, this is rather pointless. Forgive me if I've offended you, good sir/madam.

So, here I am a while later, making my way through the building filled with people. On ears like mine, it can hurt a little in densely crowded places where decibels of sound reach higher amounts than I would appreciate. What room is it again? What floor for that matter…

Making my way through the chaotic arrays of people around me, I finally reached the building's auditorium where a gigantic sign greeted me with the words "Royal Academy of Music Auditions". As I lay my hand on the door knob all I can think of is two things. One: Time to resign myself to this horrid and boring fate. Two: I absolutely HATE my life. All the riches of my family or whatever comes with being an aristocrat are worthless when one lives life without thrills and freedom. Would I have been fat, you could've called me the perfect example of an overly pampered house pet. Perhaps an obese canary would be the most suitable image.

After an absolutely wondrous hour of interviews consisting of questions, playing pieces, and singing (don't tell me you actually think I mean wondrous in a good way), I was finally liberated. For all I cared, I hoped I would fail just so I could escape this fate and be banished to the military or something.

Don't worry; I won't mope for much longer. I'd rather not any way – it's not usually my style to act like the "emo" child. Right now, I've got something better to look forward to. Outside in the hall, my singing teacher was waiting for me dressed in her casual wear.

No, I'm not going on a date with my singing teacher. She's got a wedding ring on her finger with a diamond the size of a gum ball stuck to it. What I'm interested in is her husband. And no, I'm not gay – at least let me explain before you jump to conclusions.

My teacher's husband is on the Italian government's research team for IS development. As a method of motivation, she promised I would be able to take a tour around their facility should I "get off my lazy buttocks and study for my audition". So, I did what I needed to do just to get my own personal tour around my dream.

From the moment I entered the facility and began receiving the lecture regarding IS from my teacher's husband. He brought me around every area and provided me with various information such as IS history, facts about IS operation, weaponry and also gave me quite a good insight to the development and production process at all stages – from the drawing board, to experiments, to proto-types and the final product. I listened to everything, completely fixated on trying to remember it all.

Now, my day was going brilliantly until a certain person showed up. That's right, enter father. With his stare, rough movements, and veins swelling in certain spots, it would seem he was ready to drag me out of the facility.

"Alto, you are going to be late for your afternoon lessons at this rate. Let us leave now!"

Great, is this what they call find a treasure and the ogre comes out situation? I haven't even seen the pilots training yet. Lucky for me, my teacher's husband the professor began to make pleasantries with my father. Being the "epitome of a gentleman" my father is (more like someone who's got his conductor stick way too high up his rear end), he took the opportunity to greet the man.

Of course, I wasn't going to stick around. At the very least I wanted to see an IS up close or watch the pilots train. I'd much rather cut my own ears off than pass up an opportunity I most likely will never have again. Besides, where there's trouble, there's a thrill and thrill is definitely something I lack in life.

I snuck my way out of their sights as they made conversation, moving swiftly on the balls of my feet to avoid making too much sound. Lucky for me, there was a sign with directions in the hallway. Immediately, I entered the corridor which would lead me to the arena. If I get in trouble for this, I don't really mind. An extra lock on the steel cage won't change the fate of an imprisoned bird.

A brilliant shine then caught my attention from the corner of my eye. The door to my left was open slightly with a strange light bursting through the creaks. It could just be sunlight but a little perusal would be of no harm now that I've come this far, would it? I looked around before swiftly entering the room, closing the door on my way in.

If what happened now could be compared to picking up a lottery ticket, then it most certainly is that kind of situation. If, might I add, the lottery ticket was outdated, then it would just be perfect. An IS suit stood right before my eyes. It was more amazing than I had ever imagined or had seen on TV. This particular model was pitch-black with crimson. The sleek framework with certain sharp features gave it a mixed impression of both elegance and menace. This particular model seemed to have complete body armor with a chest plate and helm.

I walked up to get a closer look at my lifelong dream. However, my former enthusiasm soon turned bitter as I remembered one key fact. I'm a guy, not a girl. Wonderful, absolutely spiffing isn't it? Dangle my dream in front of my face why don't you? Am I some horse to hang a carrot in front of my face?

Alas, my robotic friend, it's time to part before I get arrested or something of the sort. I decided to quickly pat the shoulder of the suit. The moment my flesh came in contact with the cold metal, things began to flash into my mind and a sharp bolt of pain shot through my arm and into my body. Masses upon masses of information and data surged through my head. It felt like it was going to explode. At the peak of my suffering my world began to fade to black. The last thing I saw was my bleak face reflected on the surface of the IS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Music to Military

Argh…my head feels like I've been hit with a piano. The pain in my head makes it hard to pry open my eyes and at best my sight is foggy. Wires, lots of wires and metal, that's what I notice. The area around me is illuminated by flashes from what seems to be computer monitors, the lights flickering at a fast rate – presumably from data being processed. The sound of murmurs reached my ears, numerous voices communicating with one another. From this sound it would seem they were upset and confused about something.

"How could **it** have reacted to him?"

"The project is ruined."

**It**? Project? Their words simply confuse me. From my hazy vision it looks like these people are staring at me, observing with clip boards and paper.

"Isn't it amazing though? He's male. This is a phenomenon."

What's so special about being a guy?

"Surely that is something to consider."

A giggle then reached my ears; the high pitch and sound are no doubt female.

"Wakey wakey Blonde-kun!"

A child is waking me? Her pitch and tone reminded me of the countless little cousins I had. I would never forget their utterly sick voices that would pester me into oblivion – and mother thinks it's cute. Her ears should be checked for defects – how could you call yourself a musician with such horrendous hearing?

As my eyes start to focus I notice I've been spirited away from the room I was formerly in and was now trapped in another filled with elaborate technology. As I try to move my limbs something firmly resists, something seems to be constricting around me.

In front of me was a strange chair that let out a silvery glow. Wait, with that kind of avant garde design does it even constitute as a chair? Sitting upon it was a rather strange girl who, despite her voice, was most definitely not a child. Not unless 10 year olds now possessed D cup sized breasts. She had mechanic bunny ears decorating her head with extremely long, magenta colored hair. Her dressed seemed to be modeled off the one shown in Alice in Wonderland, albeit the buttons holding back her bust seemed ready to explode at any given moment. Around the facility are numerous men and women in lab coats, some tapping away at computers and others busy at work on clip boards. On one screen I see my picture. A profile? What's going on?

"Quite the eccentric and beautiful kidnapper, aren't you, miss?"

"Blond-kun's a rude boy! But at least you're interesting and say nice things." The strange girl said with a giggle as she began to prance around the area.

"Hold your tongue, boy."

Wow, I'm so scared of some old man with a clip board.

With all the equipment, I suppose these guys are some sort of electronic research team. I finally managed to regain my vision to take a better look at my surroundings. At first, it just seems like some stereo-typical lab from some science fiction movie. The wires, flashing monitors, robotic sounds, and some IS parts and models around the place. This establishment gets a perfect rating for replication of movie setting. Wait...IS parts? Miniature models and complete blue prints lying around the place? This can't be…

"Do you work for an IS manufacturing company, miss?"

She lets out another giggle as she twirls to face me.

"I don't work for a company! After all, I am the genius Tabane!"

The strange girl continued to giggle as she twirled around, her hands gliding across multiple keyboards as data was rapidly processes on screen. Turning my gaze, I saw an IS blue print on screen with multiple annotations and complex looking equations littered across it. It hit me like a trombone blowing straight into my ear.

"By Tabane, you wouldn't mean the inventor of IS, Shinonono Tabane, do you? "

A knowing smile spread across her face.

"Yup yup! That's me! How would you like to pilot an IS Blonde-kun?"

Huh? Are you seriously asking me this question Professor? Can't you see I'm male? My chest is not soft and fluffy like how boobs should be. My hips are not well curved or wide.

"Don't tell me you're going to perform some gender-altering experiment on me."

"You're funny! Blonde-kun doesn't have to be a girl for this particular IS."

"That is enough, Professor." A low and very stern voice calls out.

From the door to my left I see a group consisting of a large man and three girls who appear to be in their teenage years. Each of them wore camouflage print clothing and bore badges on the right side of their chests. The military? Was I apprehended at the facility for something?

The large man took up a foldable steel chair that was provided for him and placed it right in front of me, his large frame casting a shadow upon me as it blocked the light of the computer monitors. The look in his eyes seemed fierce; his expression rigid.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He breathes out into my face.

I simply shake my head in response as his stare applies more pressure to me, sweat begins to form at my brow and I can feel my pulse rise in discomfort.

"To put it simply, boy, you've completely ruined a two year project of the Italian Government and Military. Do you know what this entails?"

Again, I shake my head. My vocal chords refuse to produce a sound at the gravity of this situation.

"You have wasted trillions of funds, wasted the time and efforts of many Representative Cadets, caused chaos within the military and government…the list goes on, boy."

I just touched the IS. How does any of this connect at all? My thoughts are interrupted however – my pulse surges and my body shudders. The man reached behind him. A metallic clicking sound can be heard. No way…that sounds like…the hammer of a gun? My guess is spot on. The cold barrel is pressed against my head between my eyebrows. His finger depresses the trigger slightly.

"You have two options now. You can obey my orders from now on or you can die."

"Try me."

Yes, call me what you will but I taunted this man who is pointing a gun at my head. If what he said was all true then I would be, at best, sentenced to life in prison. If that was the case, I'd much rather die than be brought back into another caged life.

All I see is his smirking face. All I hear are whispers of the staff and…the quiet giggle of Professor Shinonono.

BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flight

Three months has passed since that time. As I stroke the scar across my eyebrow I fondly remember how my life was turned upside down that day.

"_You've got guts kid, I'll give you that." The man laughed out as he holstered his gun. _

_Warm liquid began trickling down the left side of my face. There was a sharp area of pain above my eye. It seems the bullet cut me. _

"_Wow! Blonde-kun's so brave! Hohoho~ you might be more interesting than I thought~!" The Professor compliments. _

_I didn't actually understand what was going on. I actually thought I should have died already. _

"_We'll begin your training immediately." The man instructed as he stood in front of the monitor. _

"_For what?"_

_At my question, a smirk grew across the face of everyone in the room. _

"_To pilot our experimental IS, Beelzebub." _

For three months thereafter I was locked away in a new cage within the confines of an Italian military base in the mountains. Well, at least the scenery was nice and the air was fresh. Every day would be spent not only learning the theory behind IS, but also intense Japanese classes, physical training that seemed like it was designed to kill me and combat training that made me want to leap off the nearest cliff.

I was not fat by any means but I was not fit either. My stamina was horrendous since all I ever did was play instruments and study. My physical strength was nothing to be proud of. My combat skills weren't very impressive either.

However, I am lucky to be a fast learner or "one with potential" as one instructor once told me when I was having a hard time coping.

The days during that time passed painfully slow like long measures played at adagissimo. I enjoyed reading and learning about IS, but the physical aspects soon became disgustingly hard. The bruises and injuries from combat training made the physical training seem impossible. You'd expect them to go easy on a former musician like me right? Some sympathy for a lad who's done nothing but play pieces of wood with strings attached, one would assume. No. Not even a sliver of pity.

Sometimes, when I laid on my bed all battered from the pounding some military girl, that's right a girl, had given me, I wonder if I had just been better off studying how to wave a stick in front of people rather than chasing this dream of mine. It was my logical approach and one I had most often followed through life. However, this time, I decided to follow my emotions instead. The brain doesn't always know best, one of the representative candidates always told me that.

After the second month, time began flowing more quickly as I adapted to my new life and was exhibiting traits that didn't make me a pathetic excuse for a Representative Cadet. When the time to leave finally came, bags packed, paper work was sorted, training complete and all, I looked at myself in the mirror one last time.

The frail looking musician was replaced by a much more toned military figure. My bangs now reached past my eyes and covered both my scar and a part of my eye; my old braided tail, too, was much longer and went down to the small of my back. Once weak limbs now proudly displayed lines of hard muscle and my former, flat expression was replaced by lips curved into a small grin, or more like smirk it seemed to me and bright eyes illuminated with various emotions. I was finally going to go forth and venture off towards the famous IS Academy.

Though I initially expected to be dressed in an Italian military uniform, I was instead instructed to wear one of my suits. It was easy to pick because, well, all of them are exactly the same; black shirt, black vest, black coat, black pants, black shoes, and a shiny red tie. Please don't tell me you can't tell what my favorite colors are – I would be concerned for your mental health if you couldn't.

After getting dressed and giving my formal farewells to the instructors and people who trained me, I quickly hopped into the Humvee to be driven off to the airport.

Through the long ride I was briefed on what to do once I got to Japan, my goals in the Academy:

Perfect the use of Beelzebub

Attain competitive battle prowess

Believe when I say (no, I'm not going to say "that I want it that way") this is a lot harder than it sounds.

I was also informed that I was Italy's official Representative Cadet due to my status as the second male IS pilot and test pilot of the Beelzebub. This mantle was extremely heavy as I bore the reputation of a country that won the Mondo Grosso upon my shoulders. It was both a joy and a…well, a pain in the ass. Why, you ask? Well, if I do not excel beyond the other students, I'll simply be deported and sent back home to learn classical music again for the rest of my life. I did not want to go back to that – not ever again.

Once at the airport, I was quickly sent off, put on the plane and before I knew it, I was leaving Italy on my way to my dream. And on that note, I quickly fell asleep with thoughts about IS, the academy, and people I wanted to meet cycling around in my head. On the top of my list was my idol, none other than the first Mondo Grosso winner Orimura Chifuyu. From the videos I saw of her she is not only the single most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she is the best pilot the world's known to date. I don't think even Tempest from our country could hold a candle to her. Second was her brother, the first male IS pilot. I heard that he and his childhood friend, Professor Shinonono's little sister currently held the world's most powerful IS units. It would most definitely be interesting to meet them all.

**After the flight**

Oh god…my butt feels so numb I'm finding it hard to move around a bit. The trip from Italy to Japan, a direct one with no stop over, was horrible. To put it simply, it was offering my butt to be sacrificed to the seat. Now, as Italy's Representative Candidate, one would assume I'd be seated in a business class seat. No, I was booked a regular ticket in economy cause the General, the man responsible for my scar, said "don't be full of yourself, boy". Oh well, what's done is done and I'm starting to feel blood coming back into my butt again anyway so…all is well I suppose.

After clearing all the necessary procedures, I claimed my luggage and headed to arrivals to meet the person picking me up. All this time, I was given strange looks by everyone. Is it because I'm the second male IS pilot? No, first assumption wrong again. It's because the General ordered me to wear this giant pair of sunglasses to prevent people from recognizing me. My face hasn't been shown on TV or anything. Who in the world would recognize me?

More like, people thought I was either blind or retarded cause I was indoors. To those who offered to help me when they thought I was blind, thank you. To those who called me various names, please proceed to the nearest cliff and jump off – just joking.

Exiting the automatic doors, I looked around the crowd of card holders to see if one of them had my name on it. Sure enough, a lady in a suit held a sign with my name written in katakana – "Aruto Barre Di Korode". It's quite interesting how my name turns out in a foreign country's language.

"Corode-san welcome to Japan. Please, follow me."

"Thank you."

A car soon pulled up and a driver hurried out to take my bags and place them neatly into the trunk. What nice service they have here. I opened the door only to have my heart cease beating. The person sitting there with her legs neatly folded and arms crossed under her breasts was none other than the legendary Orimura Chifuyu.

"How long are you going to keep standing there? Hurry up."

I obeyed, not wanting to keep her waiting.

"Alto Valle Di Corode, correct? I'm Orimura. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Make sure to work hard."

God, can I say I love you?

"I will do my best, Sensei. I will not disappoint you."

"Is that so? Good then."

Even with such a faint smile, she could make any man bow before her. Most of the ride was spent in silence as Orimura-sensei was busy reading some sort of document. At one point I took a quick glance at it and saw my picture on a sheet. I suppose it was my profile sent from Italy. If it was, I was truly curious as the instructors have never even told me things like my IS compatibility and such. Then again, if I found out I was D-rank or something I would probably leap out of the car so it might be best to leave that information in the dark.

After the ride, the school grounds came into view. I was in awe at how beautiful the place actually looked in real life. The pictures were truly doing justice to such an amazing facility – I feel quite lucky. Really I do. Far away, I could see the faint silhouettes of people flying in the sky and colliding at times; a battle perhaps?

"Excited, aren't you?"

Perhaps I am. To answer, I reply with a curt nod.

"Good then. We'll proceed straight to class, Alto. The staff will attend to your luggage."

No break for me after that long flight? Oh well, no matter. I dismissed my fatigue through will like I had many a time in the mountains.

After exiting the car, I could see people begin to rush to the windows and press their faces upon the glass to look. I suppose news of a new transfer student had already been circulated around the student body. Many girls of various nationalities were all looking eagerly to try and catch a good glimpse at my face. Unfortunately for them, I still have my massive pair of sunglasses on. However, I could see shock spread over their faces as they realized I was not a girl. Seems like it'll be a fun time here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let it begin!

"This is Alto Valle Di Corode-kun. He'll be your classmate from now on."

A beautiful green haired teacher was now introducing me to the class. Thanks to my three month training period, I managed to be placed with the second years. This couldn't get any better, I thought as my eyes caught sight of the other two individuals I wished to meet; that's right, Orimura Ichika and Shinonono Houki. The former seemed happy to have a guy around but had a certain dubious stare that offset me a bit – he couldn't be thinking I'm some cross dresser right, could he?

Shinonono's gaze however reminded me a little of the General – both of them looked like they were trying to stab me with just their eyes. Is there something wrong with the way I look or stand or something?

"Corode-kun is also Italy's Representative Candidate."

The class started to whisper amongst themselves. I suppose hearing all that on top of me being male was stirring up something.

"Corode-kun, take a seat over there next to Orimura-kun."

The teacher then looked towards a blonde girl with purple eyes and another with silver hair and an eye patch.

"Dunois-san, Bodewig-san, please help Corode-kun since you're both Representative Candidates."

Both girls nodded curtly. The blonde one gave me a friendly smile but the other…well, just didn't notice me. She reminds me of the girls back at the base.

After sitting down, I turned to Orimura and extended my hand to him.

"Ciao, I'm Alto. Nice to meet you."

…Nothing's happening. Strange, that's what this is. He just seems to be staring a hole into me. Don't tell me he's…

"You're really a guy right, Corode-san?"

Huh? Does it look like I'm a girl? Do you see any sign of femininity anywhere on my body? Don't tell me I have to strip in front of you to prove it.

"Yes, Orimura-san, I am a guy."

After taking another few moments to observe, I hope to god this is not ogling, the Japanese pilot took my hand and shook it firmly. With the brief pleasantries over I turned my full at utmost attention to the lesson. My head quickly soaked up the lessons. How could someone not love studying something like this?

When the chime of the bell reached my ears, I was surprised that I had already been attending class for three hours. Looking down at my notes I quickly counted up the pages to see just how much I'd recorded; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen….oh wow, that's a lot more than I thought. With a satisfied grin on my face, I neatly put away my books. When I raised my head to look around I suddenly found myself swarmed by girls. Oh my, aren't I popular. Like lightning raining from the heavens, they began to pelt me with questions.

"Ciao! How old are you, Alto-kun?"

Ciao? Alto-kun? Quite intimate already aren't you.

"I'm seventeen years old. And you?"

I returned her question with a smile. I had read in a book on social skills the instructors gave me (in her hopes of rectifying my apparently "horrendous social skills and disgusting manners") that smiling helps one appear more amicable and easy to get along with. Furthermore, returning other's questions and giving them opportunities to talk will help make friends – or so the book said.

"I'm sixteen!"

"What are your hobbies?" Another girl asked excitedly.

"Music, I suppose."

I didn't even know if it constituted as a hobby now or just something forced upon me.

"Really? What instrument do you play?"

"The violin, the cello and the piano. I also sing."

I could hear a chorus of thrilled gasps coming from most of them. Is it just me or are they blushing already? Don't tell me it's this easy to seduce girls here.

"So talented! If you need anything just let me know, Alto-kun!"

"Thanks."

Another girl pulled up next to me holding a magazine of some sort.

"Are you a fan of anime? Cause you SO look like Gino Weinberg from Code Geass."

Anime? Gino Weinberg? I couldn't help but look at the magazine page she'd spread across my table, her finger pointing to a blonde character in a fancy military uniform.

Wow, quite the coincidence. Should his eyes have been slightly smaller and sharper and his hair a little longer, then, yes, this Gino Weinberg would indeed be my animated alter ego.

"That's quite a surprise."

At this point, I was starting to feel hungry. Wanting to be liberated from this swarm of girls and their questions, I began to move to get up only to be pushed down by a girl. I see your mother never emphasized keeping your hands to yourself.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Alto-kun?"

"Yes, yes! Are you single?" Another girl added.

These girls are starting to over stretch their limits.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Sparkle!

Is it just me or did I see something glow in their eyes. What's that coming out of your mouth young lady? Don't tell me it's…

"Are you a virgin, Alto-kun?"

A particularly busty girl asked me with a low, hinting voice that had "attempting seduction" written all over it.

"Are you?"

I jested back with a devious smirk in hopes it would send them back. Unfortunately, it didn't work to the desired effect. While some girls laughed at this walking pair of boob's attempt at seducing me, she herself seemed to have come up with a counter.

"Why don't you check?" She purred.

No. I'd rather not. My lips stop curling upwards and revert to a flat state while my eyes start to slack at this rather awkward situation in front of me. You don't even know me and you want me in your bed? Are you that desperate?

Lucky for me, the blonde girl Dunois, who was assigned to help me laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her off my desk gently. Behind her was a large group of girls with Orimura in the center. Oh, quite the playboy, aren't we? I'm impressed.

"I think Corode-san would like to eat right now. Could you excuse us?"

Thank you my golden haired savior. With the crowd dispersed I was able to finally stand up and escape. I looked down to eye my helper for the day.

"Thank you. I'm Alto, it nice to meet you."

"I'm Charlotte!"

Orimura and his harem approached me. The girls seemed to be eyeing me curiously. I suppose having another male pilot aside from Orimura would prove as quite the surprise.

"Alto, these are my friends," The Japanese pilot then gestured to each girl, "These are my childhood friends Houki and Rin. This is Cecilia. You've already met Charlotte and this is Laura."

Each of them greeted me after being introduced, some more lively than others. Overall they seemed to be a rather interesting bunch – accomplished as well might I add.

"We're going to the cafeteria to eat. Would you like to come…uh…Corode-san?" Charlotte asked politely.

It sounds fine to me. I nodded my head in response.

"Call me Alto." I said casually earning a nod from Charlotte and the others.

On the way there, I was able to converse with Charlotte and Laura as they informed me about the academy and the group. Hearing what they had gone through thus far proved to be a very interesting story. From Ichika's near defeat of all these Representatives, to Charlotte's disguise as a boy under her father's orders, to the recent affair with the rampaging Silver Gospel, I could not stop listening.

The getting-to-know-each-other session continued as we sat down at the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to have chosen a light snack whilst I opted for a Panini sandwich as my stomach rumbled, yelling at me that it was famished.

I got to know a quite a great deal about each of them during this time and it was soon obvious to me that each of them were, in fact, head over heels for Ichika. It amused me to see how he could be surrounded by them all yet stay single. How that works out, I don't actually know.

Out of the whole group, I would say I get along best with Charlotte and Laura. Charlotte's naturally kind and gentle personality seems go well with someone more passive and distant as me. As for Laura, our experiences in the military helped us to relate a bit more. I never mentioned this to her but, underneath that seemingly cold and mighty exterior she's a pretty sweet girl I'd say. I was a little disappointed that Shinonono didn't seem as amicable as I'd hoped. Oh well, I'm fine as is.

"So what's your personal IS, Alto?" Cecilia asked.

Ah, yes, you're probably wondering too right? My personal IS….is definitely not at all as good as it sounds when you hear about it – trust me.

"My IS…" I began hesitantly only to be interrupted by the bell.

"Oh, it's practical sessions next! Why don't you show us?"

Show you? More like time to embarrass myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beelzebub, won't you listen?

For a changing room that exists for just two boys, this place is unbelievably big. I quickly slipped off my suit and neatly folded each garment before putting on my jump suit. The outfit is rather plain as it is just black with the Italian military's crest on my chest area.

"You're quite buff aren't ya?"

"I suppose."

Looking at my friend here, I begin to wonder why there's such a large grin plastered on his face as he changes into his own IS suit. Are you truly that happy to be changing with another guy? I also wonder why their suits are so different from mine. Whilst mine was a full body jump suit the one Ichika wore failed to cover his stomach – the reason for which eludes me. Well, to each his own I suppose.

We meet back up with the rest of the group in the arena, all of them ready and warming up for the practical session. Though I try my best not to be perverted, my eyes can't help but look at my surroundings. Ichika's a lucky man.

"Wow…Alto-kun's so hot…"

I'm thankful that people find me attractive but really, this is just going to make everything worse later. Their whispers continued until Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei showed up, the later in her training suit.

"Today we'll continue to practice aerial maneuvers. Everyone, please find a partner!"

No…please, no. Not aerial maneuvers. My smirk melts and flips 180 degrees into a disdainful frown. I swear I can feel a dark cloud above my head.

"Ichika. With me." Shinonono's commanding voice rang out as she dragged Ichika along.

Before she could even move 5 meters, the other girls leapt and began quarreling over who would be his partner. As I watched my friend be pulled limb from limb, I didn't know whether to envy him for getting the attention of all these angels or pity him for being strangled and nearly losing his limbs by their pulling.

PAK!

Did I just see an attendance book flash before them? Oh, it seems I did. Orimura-sensei was tightly clutching the book with veins appearing on her face and steam rising from the point of contact. What mercilessness.

Putting this stand-up comedy act aside, my thoughts focus on a way to get through this without embarrassing myself. First I'll have to analyze my current level of skill and then observe to compare with others. Then…

"Alto, hurry up!"

Unfortunately, Ichika's voice breaks my analytical musings. All of them had already summoned their units and were comfortably hovering high above me. I took a moment to observe their units – each unique and intriguing in their own way. Hmm…a long range specialist, there's artillery too, close combat…

"Corode, stop wasting time."

If your highness says so, I suppose I can't escape anymore. Unlike others, my IS's standby mode is rather bulky and thus, I am forced to summon it in two stages; once to attain my gear, and a second time for my IS.

I close my eyes and a large piece of shoulder armor appears on my left side. It could actually be considered a partial deployment as it serves as the base for the unit's actual shoulder armor. I gently laid my hand on the round piece and my body was immediately surrounded by a dark cloud of energy with red electricity crackling around. As it dissipated, people could see the features of my unit. This machine was mostly black with certain parts painted red such as the thick outline of the shoulder pads, parts of the forearm, parts on the shins and legs, and also on the upper portion of the waist guards that appeared more like spikes. My unit's frame and structure was much more slender than the other IS, it lacked any sort of wing and the anatomy as a whole was very sleek – streamlined. It was also the only IS that featured full body armor as my torso was completely covered and my face was protected by a seemingly blank helm with jagged features. The most prominent aspect of the unit was three cone-like structures on its back; one on the center and one on each shoulder.

"Wow…what's your unit called? It's cool."

Ichika complimented as he flew to a lower altitude; the other girls following in suit with widened eyes and slightly agape mouths. Seriously everyone, this thing's not as great as it seems.

"I've never seen this before…what model is this?" Charlotte mumbled as she looked around at it.

"Explain Corode." Chifuyu commanded.

Must I really? It's just going to create trouble…Oh well, if its Orimura-sensei commands it, it must be done – else I am buried face first into this soil.

"Yes. Well, this is…"

Before I could start the horrendously long explanation a loud and unmistakable voice rings out.

"YAHOO! Chi-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

A woman with magenta hair, dressed in an ill-fitting blue dress is now plummeting from the sky atop of what seems to be a mechanical carrot. Oh, it is a carrot. I doubt any introductions need to be made at this point.

"Tabane."

The former Mondo Grosso champion extends her iron grip and clamps down upon her friend's face as she comes in range. How does her flesh not get ripped from her skull? Orimura-sensei's strength is not normal in the first place.

"What are you doing here?"

Managing to free her face from the iron vice of Orimura-sensei's hand, Professor Tabane is now prancing around towards me.

"Acchan! Yahoo! I, the genius Tabane came to check up on you, you, you~! Is Beel listening to you yet?"

"ACCHAN?"

Ouch…That volume happens to hurt, Ichika, Shinonono. What in the world are you screaming for anyway?

"Tabane-san, why do you call Alto "Acchan"?"

"Ii-kun! Houki-chan~! It's been a while. How are you? Mnfufuf~"

PAK!

The "righteous" (more like merciless) hammer of Sensei's attendance book strikes again – hitting Professor square on her head with a sickeningly loud impact.

"OW! That's hurts Chi-chan! You're so mean!"

"Yamada-sensei, get this person out of the school grounds."

"Uh…uh…um…Y-yes! I-i-imediately. Tabane-san, please follow me."

Hah, you don't expect to be able to apprehend the Professor like that do you? Without even paying much attention, Professor Tabane avoided Yamada-sensei's attempts at apprehending her – if falling over repeatedly can even constitute as attempts at arrest that is. Just like many a time in the Italian mountains, the professor is prancing around my face…again.

"Acchan! Acchan! How is it hmm? Does Beel like you yet? Does he? Does he~? Last time I saw you, he hated you!"

"Tabane, what in the world are you talking about?"

Oh, Sensei you must watch out, it appears you are going to burst a blood vessel there.

"You don't know? Hohoho~! Acchan's unit is very special! Very, very special!"

"Get to the point."

"Aw…Chi-chan's no fun!"

Once again, the book is raised and ready to strike. It's the first time I've ever seen a book used in such a way that it could be considered deadlier than an IS sword – Sensei really is on another level.

"Acchan's personal unit – jyan jyan! Beelzebub!"

I wish you'd have done that earlier when I first summoned it Professor. At least then there would be some semblance of timing.

"Get on with it."

"Don't be so hasty Chi-chan! Beel-chan is the only 5th generation IS in existence!"

From the corner of my eye I can see Shinonono's eyes grow wide and her mouth opened. Her expression seemed more like one of disdain rather than surprise, judging from the look in her eyes. Well, I understand, it's not like you'd be happy that your sister "gave" the world's "most advanced" IS to someone she doesn't know. But, if you knew the whole story, you probably wouldn't feel so bad.

"Beel-chan's offensive capabilities are unmatched and he is the only IS capable of achieving a maximum velocity of Mach 5! In other words, he is the world's "Ultimate Spear!""

Even more gasps ensued from this. I can't even imagine what will happen soon…

"That's not all! Hohoho~! Behold the latest invention of the genius Tabane! Show them Acchan!"

*sigh* Now I'm really headed down the path of no return. Thanks for the one way ticket to embarrassment. Beelzebub, listen to me…please, I'm begging you, no tantrums today.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before commanding the unit to activate. The three cones come to life, glowing with bright red energy and letting out their distinctive hum.

"This is my Triple Threat, Tri-reactor system! Engineered by yours truly~!"

"Triple threat…don't tell me…" Laura began saying, her eyes shooting open when she recalled some files she had been over. Data written in Italian, blue prints and reports – everything started to return.

"An all new IS system that utilizes three synchronized core reactors!"

"How can an IS this mighty even exist? It's quite simply illegal!"

Oh it is legal Cecilia, you'll soon know why.

"Beel-chan's amazing isn't he? Isn't he? Of course he is! But…"

Professor, I don't like your tone. I don't like that sound. You can't mean to….

I couldn't even finish my thoughts before she materialized a gigantic canon out of no-where. In a bright, pink display of data cubes, I suddenly found myself unable to see. That's strange…it can't be that big. Unless…oh…no….

BOOM!

A huge explosion thundered through the arena as an IS sized mushroom cloud rose slowly from where I was standing.

"Beel-chan's defense is so bad he'll go bye-bye in one hit! If you hit one of his reactors he'll drop dead too!"

Thanks for shooting me in the face, Professor. Yeah...I get defeated by one hit. It doesn't have to be a cannon either…Even a single, weak bullet is enough to reduce my pitiful shield energy to zero. My reactors are all synchronized as well so if you blow one up, I'll drop instantly. If you think this is my only set back, it gets worse.

"If that was my only problem, I wouldn't mind, Professor."

"What do you mean Alto-kun?" Charlotte asks; her tone one of utter confusion.

"Beelzebub has a special AI installed in it. It only reacts to one pilot that it "chooses" and after…"

Before I could complete my explanation to Charlotte, Professor leapt on me sending me crashing to the ground.

"Beel-chan will only listen to a worthy pilot! He never listens to you, right Acchan? Right?"

Don't rub it in. Just don't, please.

"Corode, explain yourself."

Oh god…I enjoyed living while it lasted.

"I can't do anything more than summon and activate Beelzebub. That's why I was sent here."

Good-bye to being the cool, new transfer student; hello to being the greatest loser the world of IS has ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crashing and burning, living and learning

"That's good, Alto! Keep trying!"

While most men on the planet would be envious of me being personally coached by the blonde angel, Charlotte, I am not able to enjoy this. Not one bit. Why? Cause I look stupid. It's been a week since Professor Tabane showed up and humiliated me in front of everyone. Charlotte and Laura told me that there aren't **that** many rumors going around about my "uselessness" but I know I've been branded as the shame of the world.

Our situation right now isn't helping. Charlotte is currently holding my hand, much like an older sister with a toddler, and is guiding me as I try to move around in the air. Other girls are already doing fancy aerial tricks with their 2nd generation Uchigane units while I'm stuck here trying to move in a straight line clad in the supposed most advanced IS, the "Ultimate Spear" of the world. I can't even **think **that I want to die out of this embarrassment since Beelzebub would probably honor my wish by shutting off and sending me plummeting to certain death.

"It's much better than last week! Keep it up!"

I truly appreciate Charlotte's kindness, I really do. But your kind words are just adding salt to wounds right now.

"Alright Alto, let's try flying in a straight line since you're able to move around slowly now. I'll help you."

Okay…Obeying her instructions, I power up Beelzebub's reactors a little more. Wait...why is the hum so loud? Don't tell me…

"KYAHHHH!"

Everyone's gaze shoots towards the terrified scream that is emitting out of an orange IS being dragged by a red…thing flying at an unbelievable speed.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte!"

Why Beelzebub? Why? So you just suddenly decide that you want to take us for a joyride? Is that it? Blazing dangerously at Mach 3 (with speed still climbing rapidly) is not a fun experience when you can't control it. I can't imagine how bad it must be for Charlotte. Oh wait…maybe I can, after all, she's crushing my hand in an instinctive attempt to hold on for dear life. At the very least, there's a great deal of open space to fly until I manage to stop Beelzebub.

Right then, our trajectory started to drop. No way…you don't mean…

Before I can even finish that thought, Charlotte and I are sent crashing into the deep blue. After making a huge impact with the water, Beelzebub finally stops its Mach speed rampage and calms down. The hum growing quieter and the rings of energy emitted from the cores calming.

Luckily, Charlotte manages to resurface, dragging my sorry hide out of the water along with her.

"Maybe we should wait a few weeks for flying, Alto? Ehehehe…"

That awkward laugh hurts, Charlotte.

After our little "swimming" incident in the morning, the group was now sitting in the cafeteria eating. I opted not to talk much. Yes, even less than my already less than average amount of speech. I just didn't know what to say with all this embarrassment.

"You should try to operate the unit at 25-30% power first and build it up in increments of 5% in order to fully master the various nuances of your unit. If you beg, I can teach you Alto-san."

Thanks but no thanks, Cecilia-ojousama. Frankly, your explanations are way too elaborate for my liking. I won't be able to remember to operate the system at % percent or what not in the heat of battle.

"You have to attain the feeling of it. It's like swoosh!"

You've got a lot more in common with your sister than you think, Shinonono. Both of you love to give ludicrous explanations at times. I don't know what a "swosh" feeling is. I appreciate your concern though.

"You should just give up! Even your own unit thinks your worthless!"

When a tsundere is not in love with you, they can be just annoying at times. Rin, just as I have repaid your occasional kindness, I will repay your insults – tenfold. Just you wait.

"He's most likely more competent than you lot…if his unit wasn't such an irrational contraption."

My silver haired savior, thanks Laura.

"Don't worry Alto! You're improving."

And another for Alto, thank you too, Charlotte. Over the past week, I've grown a lot closer to Charlotte, Laura and Ichika. One could say they were my comfortable niche within the group. Though the others were friendly too, more often than not we clashed due to various reasons.

"It must be hard for you Alto, having to deal with a unit that has a mind of its own."

You have no idea. The thing's as fickle as a toddler and even throws frequent tantrums like one in the form of shutting off without warning, disobeying my commands, and quite simply hurting me by somehow sending surges into my body.

Over the next two weeks, I continued to try learning how to control Beelzebub. Tutored by both Charlotte and Laura, one would think that I'd be able to get the unit under my control. This is partially true as I was able to fly at speeds that allowed me to keep up with both of them…in a straight line. This was not without difficulty as, more often than not, Beelzebub expressed its desire to kill me by altering my trajectory and sending me crashing into either a wall or, even worse, into the bosom of another student. You can't even begin to imagine how many hand marks we've had to treat on my face in the span of two weeks.

If you're wondering why a teacher isn't assisting me, well, it'd be because Yamada-sensei currently can't look at me without her head blowing up in embarrassment. This is because a sudden change in trajectory (courtesy of my lovely unit) during her lesson with me resulted in my face being buried in between her thighs. While her thighs were unbelievably supple and soft, not to mention that kind of scenario would leave me skipping a few pulses, the ensuing reaction of other students made me wish I'd never asked her for help. Can you imagine trying to run away from an army of angry girls screaming "ENEMY OF WOMEN!" as they attempt turn me into Swiss cheese with bullets, knowing full well they could defeat me with just one.

*Sigh* After being sent crashing for God knows how many times today, I decide to just lie down on the soil of the arena. Since these incidents began occurring, I decided to train alone in the afternoons and evenings. I feared some part of my anatomy would end up pressed up against Charlotte or Laura should they continue to tutor me. The other girls, at this point, could kill me and hate me for life for all I care but I'd like to at least protect the purity of my best friends. Besides, if Ichika got the wrong idea from them spending too much time with me, they'd lose to their rivals in the harem. It's already bad enough with how dense that guy is…

"Still can't control it?"

This voice could be no one other than Orimura-sensei but, what is she doing here? Isn't the staff constantly busy? I simply shake my head in response. I didn't want to disappoint Sensei but I've been nothing but a failure so far.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up."

Again, I shake my head. As much as I hated how Beelzebub could act at times, this was still my dream. I didn't want to leave or give up before I even had a chance to battle.

"Good. Cause I'll be training you from now on."

I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me and this Orimura-sensei was just some mirage constructed from my fatigue but I just nodded my head and replied yes anyway. As long as I can get Beelzebub to listen, I don't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Taming the demon

"Hey, hey, have you heard? Orimura-sensei is giving Alto-kun **private** lessons."

"Private lessons? You don't mean that they are doing **that**? Do you?"

PAK! PAK!

In place of Orimura-sensei, her number one student from Germany clamps down upon the gossipers with an iron fist of justice.

"Do not talk about Instructor in such a crude manner."

Alto wishes he was there just to see the terror on those girl's faces. Such an expression is priceless. However, that's not possible as he is currently driven into the dirt face first.

"Se-sensei…what…urgh…does this have to do with anything?"

After being driven into the ground for God knows how many times now, I find it hard to even talk. It feels like my nose has been flattened into my skull already…

"Beelzebub will only listen to a worthy pilot. Since it doesn't listen to you, it means only one thing. You're weak."

How brutally honest of you, Sensei…

Since that day, I've been having combat training with Sensei. But, really, I doubt this can even be called combat training. All I've been doing is crashing into the ground after failing to land even one hit on her.

"If you can land one hit on me, it should be more than enough to make that chunk of metal listen to you."

It's a lot harder than it seems. One hit on the legendary pilot seems to be an impossible feat. Despite my repeated failures and their painful consequences, at the very least Beelzebub had warmed up to me a little. I was now able to wield the weapons installed. This consisted of two "compressed technology" rapiers. According to Professor Tabane, these "babies" have enough power to take out a dreadnought class ship. I quite like the simple, black design with a spike decorated guard that also covered my hand. The strip in the middle of the sword pulsated brightly with the same red energy as my reactors – this is probably what gave it the power to take down a ship despite its size.

I'm also able to access my long range equipment. The large spikes on my waist aren't actually armor but cannons. Upon activation, they split in half and point outward towards my target. On the underside is a large hole where the energy beam comes out from. I had to admit, these four canons at my waist are pretty cool and efficient.

I also found out that the vertical plates on the ends of my shoulder armor were also cannons. The short barrels were located underneath the plate, two on each side. When activated, the plates would slide from their position covering my arm to a slot a top the shoulder armor and the barrels will decompress by slightly widening. This apparatus of eight charged particle cannons are called the "PANDORA Salvo".

Since CQC doesn't seem to be a smart move, it's time instead to try a long range assault. I already know from these past few days that even charging at her with the speed of Mach 3, I wouldn't be hitting Sensei. Her instinct and combat ability at close quarters is too overwhelming. Thus, I will opt for long range bombardment. Even if I doubt this will hit, I have no other choice.

At my command the cannons begin to glow with energy. Good, Beelzebub. The energy levels seem to be consistent and the flow of particles is optimum. Now locked onto the target, I'm ready.

As I command the unit to fire, however, I hear the sound of the reactors getting quieter. The hum decreases steadily until the light dies out from them. All the particles that had built up now dissipated into thin air.

Sensei returns to the ground and dismisses her IS.

"That's enough. This is pointless."

Pointless? What are you saying Sensei?

"With the way you are, Beelzebub will never listen to you."

Before I could come up with a suitable answer to Sensei's statement, she'd already left me alone in the arena. With the reality of her words sinking in, I couldn't help but clench my fists to the point I could feel warm liquid trickling down. I had been trying to gain control of Beelzebub for over 3 months. With this amount of time other Representative Cadets would have already mastered all functions of their units and would be moving on to much more advanced aspects. The amount of time and effort I've been putting in compared to the amount of success I've had is not favorable in the slightest. Maybe I truly am not fit to be the pilot of the Beelzebub after all. With all this on my mind, I could only sink the ground.

"Wasn't that too harsh, Orimura-sensei? Corode-san's been working so hard."

Surely, the young man was working hard; by all means he shouldn't be as pathetic as he is right now. Chifuyu knew that, however, she also knew his fatal flaw.

_That kid's too logical. He'll give up if reason and numbers tell him he should. _

She could tell from his time in the academy, the way he acts and fights. Alto is a highly technical pilot. Every move was calculated and thought out, all his decisions were purely logical.

"He **is **weak. The only thing he can use properly is his head."

She looked out the window of her office, even if the sun was beginning to set he hadn't moved and inch. Still clad in his IS, the boy still tried to break his demon in. Chifuyu was pleased at how hard he trained and how much he studied, from his report sent by Italy she knew he had talent too, but he still lacked one crucial detail.

_Even if your IQ is 180, even if your compatibility is S-rank, even if you're a hard worker, none of it will ever be enough while you still lack that. _

"What could Corode-san be lacking? I feel sorry for him."

Yamada, too, looks on to his figure in the distance, now slumped down on his knees.

"Heart. That's what."

Yamada continued to look upon her student with an expression of concern. Chifuyu on the other hand only stared blankly, her lips curved slightly downward.

_In this aspect, he's just as dense as Ichika._

"You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

That voice must be Charlotte. Sure enough, I see her shadow begin to approach me as she takes a seat to my right. I get the feeling she's looking at me but right now, I'd rather not speak at all.

"It's better to be honest about your problems, you know."

It might have been that way for you when you told Ichika about your situation but I just can't bring myself to do the same. With my current emotional state, I think it's better for me to send her away – else I say something I'd regret later.

"It's best to leave me alone, Charlotte."

I close my eyes and wait for the sound of her footsteps to signal that she's left. However, I never heard a single tap. Instead, she continued to sit beside me and took a deep breath.

"Why don't you try thinking about things in a different way?"

At her statement, I tilt my head and turn my eyes toward her. She's currently smiling off into the distance – kindness, that's the overwhelming feeling I got from her.

"What do you mean?" I ask flatly.

"With Beelzebub's A.I., it…no, he, ceases to be a regular IS. Instead of thinking that he's just a machine, why not try viewing him as a partner?"

I don't understand you. At the root of it an A.I, no matter how precise, still boils down to a set of rules and algorithms. Trying to put emotions into this mix just makes it meaninglessly hard. My brow begins to furrow the more I think about this and the ends of my mouth drop down. From the corner of my eye I see Charlotte give me a disappointed look.

"Think about it, Alto. What would Beelzebub want from you if he really was your partner? For all the thinking you do would it hurt to give this some thought?"

She walks away with her hands behind her back. After the sound of her footsteps can no longer be heard, I crash down onto my back, staring at the darkening sky. What **do **you want from me, Beelzebub? What is it that makes you disobey me? How could I ever win a battle with the way you act?

That last question struck home. Thinking back on the past three months, the difficulties I faced resulted in a great deal of negativity in my calculations. Every tantrum Beelzebub threw served to lower what I perceived to be my chances of success. With how low they were, most things felt meaningless. By logic, I would not accomplish anything.

My lips curl back up as I remember the words one of the officers told me back in Italy.

"Why don't I think with more than just my head, huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Real Training Begins

"Sensei, fight me."

After a week passed since Sensei stopped training me, I am now standing in front of the whole class challenging her to a battle. People are already laughing hysterically and it seems my stern gaze at her just adds fuel to the fire. I take a quick sideward glance. Charlotte looks at me with concern glazed over her eyes. Laura and Ichika both lean in with mouths agape, shocked that I would pull off such a bold move. The other girls seem to be shaking their heads in disappointment.

(What is he thinking…) Rin ponders.

(He really doesn't know his place.)

(What foolishness.)

Such wonderful support from you three. Just wait. My gaze is back on Sensei now. Her eyes dig deep into mine as if she's searching for something. Most likely, she's testing me.

"Have at you, Corode."

Gasps fill the class room. Gossiping begins and the noise builds up.

"Fly-boy's going to get his butt kicked."

"What do you think? He's a Representative Candidate but can't even control his IS."

"This'll be really funny."

Insult me as you will and call me whatever you please, all of this will soon be over.

Out on the field of the arena, the students gather at the viewing deck to be seated. On one side of the arena is Orimura-sensei, suited in her personal IS and ready with her sword brandished in a relaxed stance.

Tapping my shoulder plate, Beelzebub's dark cloud engulfs me before appearing upon my body. As the reactors come to life, circuits around the frame briefly pulsate with red energy. Round, compound eyes flash for a moment on my blank helm before fading. The hum of the reactors is steady and rings of energy emit from them in set intervals.

_Are you ready, Beel?_

"Come, Corode."

"_Let's get started._"

The eyes of the students widen as they hear a distorted, double layered voice emit from my direction. The menacing tone sounded neither mechanical nor human. Demonic, that's what it was.

BOOM!

The arena reverberated violently sound as Alto charged forward; the speed of his IS turning him into a black and red comet that shot across the arena. I'd never imagined that his Beelzebub would be this fast. It reminded me of the time we first saw Houki's Akatsubaki in action.

Seeing sparks shower across the ground, we could tell Chifuyu-nee was clashing violently with Alto. The distinct sound of energy enhanced blades colliding with each other continued to ring non-stop. I couldn't help but be shocked at what was unfolding. For all these weeks, Alto had been unable to do even the simple tasks with his IS. The sight of him clashing with my demon onee is a great shock.

The black comet zipped out of Chifuyu-nee's range and began to move about in short bursts, always changing course at seemingly random directions. The fast, jerky movements of Alto and his Beelzebub started to make my head spin.

Chifuyu-nee left the ground in a burst of speed and began pursuing her opponent. The expression upon her face seems cool and indifferent but the flames in her eyes remind me more of a lioness on the hunt – her IS katana resembling its claw ready to strike.

Her straight rush was halted as Chifuyu-nee was forced to perform evasive maneuvers as massive orangey-crimson beams rain down on her. While she deftly evades each salvo with inch-perfect precision, Alto continues to zip around the battle field – his speed still increasing. He makes a sharp drop down and instantly pulls up as he nears the ground, aiming to strike Chifuyu-nee from below.

He thrusts the rapier in his right hand at Chifuyu-nee's chest as he blazes past her. At the last moment, however, Chifuyu-nee backflips to narrowly avoid the attack whilst preparing a circular counter slash. The impending attack causes Alto to fly backwards in an emergency attempt to dodge. One hit and he's defeated, it's only natural he'd do anything to evade all attacks.

The Beelzebub's speed places him a fair distance from Chifuyu-nee who somersaults once more from the momentum of her upward slash and then charges at Alto. His momentum stopped, we clearly see the eight cannons mounted on his unit as they fire.

Despite their large size and respectable velocity, none of the beams hit their mark as Chifuyu-nee spins through the ranged assault unharmed, her weapon ready as she closes the distance. Alto pulls his right hand back and places the blade horizontally – ready to stab. Alto quickly jabbed out the left rapier to force Chifuyu-nee to dodge. With a brief delay, he takes advantage of her change in direction to take another stab.

*CLASH*

Chifuyu-nee stops inches away from Alto, her IS sword's blade pointing downwards in the completed motion of a slash. Not even an inch from her helmet rests Alto's sword. Looking up at the monitor we see the results of the clash.

Alto: Shield energy 0, DEFEATED

As expected of Chifuyu-nee, she managed to exploit its weakness and defeat Alto despite the strength of his Beelzebub unit. But, Alto put up an amazing fight. I am honestly blown away by how good he's become. To be able to fight with Chifuyu-nee like that…what could have change?

_Flash Back_

My eyes pry open to unfamiliar surroundings. The room I sleep in is gone, the bed, sheets, everything. A wet sensation engulfs my feet but the thickness of this liquid seems off. Its warmth and smell begin to unsettle me. I'd rather not look down if my guess is right.

The sky above is not the usual sky of the academy either, but one littered with black clouds floating in a mass of crimson. What in the world is this?

I hear footsteps behind me and the feeling of a shadow spreads across my back.

"Found what you lack?"

This voice that speaks out from behind me is distorted. It lacks the steadiness and pitch of a human's voice. I feel a claw reach out and crawl up my shoulder. It's cold but this touch feels like it lacks hostility.

"Yeah."

Whatever is behind me lets out a ragged laugh, slightly high pitched – malice seems to be reverberating in it.

"What is it?"

"Why do I need to tell you? We're partners right?"

That laugh continues to ring out, louder and louder as this world of black and crimson fades.

My eyes pry open once more; the sound of steady breathing lets me know I'm truly awake this time. On the bed to my right is a silver haired girl, to the left a blonde one. Yeah, I'm awake. I look upon Charlotte's sleeping form and smile.

"Thanks."

_End Flashback_

"Impressive."

Sensei descends from the air holding her IS helmet. On the shiny metal I notice a large scratch where my blade had passed over. My lips curve up at this sight.

"I told you. One hit was enough. Right?"

I nodded politely at Sensei. Right now, I'm glad that Beelzebub has a full helmet covering my face as I feel a slightly warmth in my face from the compliment Orimura-sense gave me. With all the embarrassment I've faced up to this point, I think it's enough for now.

"_Hey hot stuff, ain't you gonna give us a smooch or something? We nearly whooped that ass of yours." _

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BEEL?

Suddenly an ominous heat seems to be spreading around the arena. It's noon right now so the ground shouldn't be this reddish shade…Oh no…

If a person were to ever see a true glimpse of hell on earth, I'd say that'd be me. A sickeningly terrifying aura is currently leaking out of Sensei's body and spewing all over the place. It seems like all the blood vessels in her head are about to explode. Sensei, you must really watch your blood pressure. But what's most terrifying right now is not her aura or the IS sword appearing in her hand, it's that awkward smile on her lips.

"Getting a bit full of yourself aren't you, Corode?"

"Sensei, I can explain."

"That's not necessary."

Sensei, think logically for a second, please. Haven't you considered that Beel can speak? Did that even **sound **like me? The tone, pitch, and every single trait of speech were off! No matter what approach, all the date indicates it's not me.

Each step she takes seems to make the arena rumble. Are those cracks forming? Every inch she takes sucks the life out of me. Her sword is raised. Wait…Sensei, that's the bladed end. My shield energy is zero, have you forgotten? I'm going to die if you attack me now!

"_Hey, hold it babe. Credit's due where it's earned, ya know? Let's __**make love**__ not dead pilots." _

*GASP*

It's bad for your health if you inhale so much so quickly, you know. No wonder so many students fainted. Wait, it's probably more likely to be because of Beel's outrageous statement. Whoever wasn't sprawled out on the floor had their jaw littered on the floor. Ichika eyes looked ready to fall from their sockets (is one already out?); Charlotte had her faced buried in her hands as did Laura; and the others…Shinonono in a shrine maiden outfit? Hands in prayer? Are you seriously preparing for my funeral already? What's with your enthusiasm?

_(Thanks, Beel. I REALLY appreciate what you've done.)_

_(No problem, partner.)_

Seriously? Beel, I'm being sarcastic. You've successfully purchased me a one way ticket to the afterlife. 

"Let's give you a reward then, Corode – a special lesson on one off abilities."

I don't even have time to dodge as Sensei-s glowing blade of death closes in on my face. I haven't even won a battle yet. I haven't even properly begun training. On that note…I haven't even kissed a girl…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: IS Academy All-Out War!

"The Academy Presidential Tournament will be held next month. The pair that wins will take over as Student Council President and Vice President. Please check the board now to find your partner!"

"Eh? We don't get to choose Sensei?" A girl cried.

Hah, if we did, all it would lead to is Ichika's funeral – cause of death: ripped limb from limb by rapid females. This works out well for me since…well…I don't exactly have any one to ask if we could choose. Why you say? Isn't it obvious enough? My best friends are members of the Ichika Harem. If that wasn't enough to explain, just listen for a second. Whispers of "Fly-boy" and "Valle Di Loser", and now "Lord of the Perverts", "Groper", and "Enemy of all Women" can be heard everywhere. Bandages have even become a staple of my appearance as Charlotte and Laura have tended to my face more times than you could count on an abacus. Being Ichika's friend just makes it all worse – it's a "harasser" and "harassed" duo relationship.

Students quickly rush to the board to get a look at who they were paired with. I can see sparks fly like a fireworks festival between the members of the harem. Oh how nice it must be to be you, Ichika.

"These pairings are so unfair!"

"How are we supposed to compete against this?"

What are you whining about now?

Team 1: Shinonono Houki and Sarashiki Kanazashi

Team 23: Orimura Ichika and Charlotte Dunois

Team 14: Huang Lingyin and Cecilia Alcott

Team 13: Alto Valle Di Corode and Laura Bodewig

Seems Charlotte drew the lucky straw this time. Already I can see the girls bickering with each other over these placements.

"This must be a mistake! I am clearly the most suitable partner for Ichika-san!"

I think you'd destroy Ichika's brain with your explanations, Cecilia. Forget about competing in the tournament, he'd be dead once you started going on about your "ever so brilliant strategy".

"No! He should be my partner! After all I've known him for the longest so we'll have the best team work!"

Frankly Rin, your standard of "team work" and "harmony" is worse than an orchestra for the musically incapable.

"I'm his childhood friend and the pilot of a 4th generation IS; Ichika should be with me!"

I've learnt a new word in recent days – it's called "overpowered". I think you need a lesson on it, Houki.

"Hands off my bride."

Can't you calm your raging hormones, girls?

(_I'm more concerned of YOUR lack of raging hormones, partner._)

Do NOT start, Beel. I'm in no mood for your perversion. It's your fault that I've become known as some lecherous monster. What will they nickname me next because of your sick habits, huh? "Oppai-king"? "Crotch Sniffer"? "Mach Molester"?

(_That doesn't sound too bad to me, partner._ _At least you get to indulge a little cause of me. HEHEHEHEEH)_

If only I could, I would've dropped a piano on you. What's worse, listening to the perverted garbage that comes out of your mouth or the time when you always disobeyed me?

(_I have a better question, partner. What's worse, being called a perv or the fact that you're still a virgin in an all-girls boarding school? HEHEHEHEHEHE!)_

Shut. Up.

"SENSEI, THESE PAIRINGS MUST CHANGE!" The four girls screamed together.

Hey, I STILL have sensitive ears you know? That range of noise is way past the safe decibel value for me. Have you no consideration?

"Calm down."

"SHUT UP, ALTO."

I'm going to go deaf because of you all. You better pay for my hospital bill when that happens.

"Now, now, let's not fight over this…"

The forever celibate peace maker, I think that attitude is the root of the problem, Ichika. Can't you just pick one already?

(_Why don't YOU pick one and jump on her already, partner.) _

Oh, please, do forgive me for not being some rabid sex beast, Beel.

"FINE THEN! Let's settle this NOW!" Rin screams.

Watch your volume and pitch little missy; you're going to shatter glass like that.

"Fine with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Hmph!"

What mastery of the snobbish look; I must applaud you, Cecilia.

"Whoever wins this tournament gets Ichika, GOT IT?"

You're supposed to love him, not treat him as the tournament trophy, Rin.

It's suddenly hot in here…Wait, flames? You must be joking…

"Wait a minute…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, ICHIKA!"

I do applaud your perfect unison but what kind of logic do you have? How can you tell a person to stay out of something which concerns **his** future?

PAK! PAK! PAK! PAK!

There it goes. The ultimate weapon of punishment strikes again – Orimura-sensei 1 and the girls 0.

"Stop disturbing my class – to your seats."

"Yes…"

The day proved to be rather uneventful from then on. It's hard to say it's anything special if the "flying eye sparks" continue on throughout the **whole **day. It's like they could've set our food on fire this lunch break with the sheer intensity of their stares.

What I'm more interested in is the current student council president and vice president. Inevitably, they would be the final opponent after the tournament was cleared and it definitely wasn't going to be easy. Rumors of how strong she is are no laughing matter. Couple that with her status as Russia's Representative Cadet and…I got my work cut out for me. Not to mention that…

_Flash back_

"_Alto, we have to win."_

"_Isn't that obvious?"_

_My silver haired friend's hand clamps down on my shirt harder than an industrial vice. Hey, you're going to rip my clothes at this rate. _

"_I don't think you understand. I __**have **__to win __**no matter what**__." _

"_If we don't?"_

_That sound…is that laughter? That sounds even worse than Beel. What kind of malicious spirit has possessed you? _

"_Do you like your futon, Alto?" _

"_Not really."_

_Laura, as much as I love you as a friend, that look in your eyes is starting to creep me out. Huh? Something just flashed behind her…That shape…What are you doing with a combat knife, Laura? Put that down!_

"_If we don't win I'll make you sleep in that futon forever. Do you understand?"_

_End flashback_

So, if I don't win not only do I continue to get ridiculed by the whole school but I also get assassinated in my sleep by one of my best friends. Oh my life is just spiffing isn't it? That's why I'm, once again, spending all my time in the arena. Do I get a frequent visitor's card for this?

"Hurry up, Alto. Let's get started."

As you command, Laura. Ready, Beel?

(_When you are, partner._)

"_Let's go._"

_Change POV_

Once again from her window, the teacher looks upon her two students – her expression still blank. Her colleague, too, watches the action as it unfolds.

Alto turned into a red blur as he accelerated right up to Mach 4, soon achieving Mach 5. The Italian pilot charged forward with his rapiers, ready to strike at any time. Laura stood unwavering even as the demonic bolt surged towards her. Calmly, she observed - analyzed. However, before she could initiate her strategy, Alto pulled straight up, letting out a powerful barrage from his PANDORA cannons at the same time. The crimson beams soon dissipated as a rainbow colored energy was emitted from Laura's hand – the AIC. Smoke gathered, clouding her vision. Laura opted to use the Hyper-sensors and other tools at her disposal to find her prey.

Suddenly, she heard a savage hum from behind her. Alto had closed in using the smoke. It seems he exploited the AIC's focus on blocking frontal attacks.

(_He has a talent for strategy.) _The silver haired girl thinks.

However, with her great experience and own commendable prowess, it would not be so easy to hit her. Extending her grappling cables, Laura attempted to ensnare Alto in a web – finishing him off once rendered immobile.

The purple cables flew at a blazing speed but each was deftly evaded by the Italian pilot. Though he lacked the inch perfect precision of his idol and teacher, he managed to slip past each cable with finesse. Closing in, Alto pulled back his rapier – readying for a strike.

(_Not so fast._)

Laura knew him too well. Telegraphing attacks like this wasn't Alto's style. A feint, that's what it was. The real attack came from his left hand, aiming at the center of her heart. Though most would say Alto's accuracy and tendency to target vital points are excellent attributes to have, it was also another weakness. Laura knew all too well, he would strike at a vital area. With her own blade she offset his attack ever so slightly – parrying it with a deft motion of her hand and readied a counter attack. However, Alto activated his waist cannons and fired a potent shot to Laura's abdomen.

(_What power…_)

She couldn't help but be amazed at how much shield energy that single blast had taken out. Another hit would assure her defeat. As she stumbled back, Alto had already disappeared from her line of vision. Her sensors detected an attack from behind. Dodging it by a hair's breadth, Laura managed to avoid another blast from the PANDORA Salvo. As she back-flipped out of the way, Alto appeared under her, both rapiers and shoulder cannons ready.

Alto swung his blades in a scissoring motion, however, the wideness of his movement made it easy for Laura to parry them once again. Despite this, a small smirk remained on Alto's face. Red energy had already formed in a large mass within the cannons. With a forceful swing, she flung his arms away and blocked the Salvo with her AIC shield. Smoke once again engulfed her field of vision.

(_If I can't see then…_)

Closing her eyes, she focused on her ears. She listened. As soon as the loud hum reached her ears, she fired her cannon.

(_Behind!_)

BOOM!

Alto Shield Energy: 0, DEFEATED

"Corode-san has improved a great deal! That was wonderful!"

Despite her colleague's praise for the young pilot, Chifuyu did not move an inch. Her lips still curved downward even after watching the intense match.

"He's still not good enough."

"Why would you say that, Orimura-sensei?"

The former world champion walks off – a strange glint can be seen in the depths of her eyes.

"Where are you going, Sensei?"

"To train Corode."

The green haired teacher's expression flips from one of curiosity to one of concern.

"Isn't that unfair to the other students?"

"Life's not fair."

(_If Corode improves, it will force the others to do the same._)

_Alto's POV_

Defeated again? My record's going to look horrible at this rate – forget that, it already does.

(_Lighten up, partner. Sit back, relax, act all hurt and maybe she'll tend to your wounds with a nice chunk of __**service**__.) _

I will leave you alone despite you're utterly sick comment just now.

"You're forgetting something."

I turn my head to her and tilt it slightly. Forgetting something? What?

"You've got good ears, Alto. You tell me."

Ears…sound…oh, wait, don't tell me…

"Yes, the sound your reactors make gives away your location."

"Good observation, Bodewig."

That voice…why is Sensei here again?

(_Well aren't you a lucky boy, eh partner? Your favorite hottie's come just for you!_)

We just got beaten AGAIN; can't you say anything more helpful, Beel?

"Even if you're unmatched in speed, if an opponent has something to find you with, you won't last long at this rate."

There's no way to silence the reactors, are you saying I can't win even now? However, Sensei's words are true. As long as the opponent takes notice of the sound, they could possibly predict my trajectory and execute a counter attack.

"Do you know what you need most, Corode?"

I can only shake my head. There are many things I could need at this point. The list of things I could possibly need to improve on would probably reach the floor if I had it in my hands.

"Be better at everything?"

"You're not quite **that** pathetic, Corode."

"It's quite simple, Alto."

What are you two on about? Though I'm grateful for Sensei's words, I really don't know what they mean.

"Your logic and strategy are highly refined, Alto. But that's all there is to it."

Thanks for the compliment, my dear friend. But, what's wrong with that? Refined strategy, tactics and logic will boost the raw power Beel already has.

"She means you're one dimensional, Corode."

Sensei walks up to me, her usual frown curving slightly into a faint smile. Something sounds like a timpani drum…

(_Aww, my partner's in love. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHA THUMP THUMP THUMP GOES YOUR HEART!_)

I AM NOT. Do I need to spell it out for you, Beel? This doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything at all.

(_My sensors tell me otherwise, smart guy. Nothing to be ashamed of, you know._)

The day I take advice from you is most likely the day I've gone insane.

"Be more complex with your strategy and tactics. Stop being so stiff, Corode. Refinement can also make you predictable and limit you."

I don't see that many problems with my strategies; and, what's wrong with refinement? Isn't what we're aiming for? Don't tell me you're just going to say "go crazy". What's that smile on your face for, Laura?

"I think you probably know by now. Go crazy."

…I must be dreaming – or some girl must've assassinated me for groping them by accident. You, of all people, are telling me to "go crazy"? How does that even work towards winning? Am I supposed to fire my cannons like a little boy going trigger happy on his local shooting game? Am I supposed to swing my swords like some deranged mad man? Do I look like John Rambo to you?

PAK!

I think my brain just got split in half….

"Don't start thinking useless thoughts. It's much more complex than that."

Sensei…I really don't see anything complex about this.

"Can you make an unpredictable strategy that appears to be crazy and random in the eyes of your opponent, but is actually intricate and complex?"

I…don't know…

"Don't worry about it and just follow my instructions."

Starting from that moment, the real hell began.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Special Training, Very Special training

"Alright! All clean, Ichika!"

If someone saw me now, they'd probably say my face looks like a giant tomato attach to a human body. When I saw Charlotte was my partner for the tournament, in all honesty I was happy. We had great team work the last time we paired up, but…Right now, I don't know how to put how I feel in words. The things I have to do for the sake of training. To think this all started with wanting to win the tournament…

_Flash back_

"_Hey Char, let's train really hard for this. I want to win this time." _

_Indeed, this time I wanted to get stronger and make the people around me proud for once. Despite being the brother of a former Mondo Grosso champion, I've never stood out enough. I want to make Chifuyu-nee proud. That's why this time I'll do anything I can do win._

"_The key to victory will be team work! Just like last time." _

_That's right. In this pair tournament, I'm sure the team with the best team work will come out on top. _

"_Let's work on that then! I'll do anything!"_

_At that moment, I felt a chill surge through my body. It's been quite warm…That sure is strange. _

"_Really? Anything?"_

_I feel a little uneasy at that expression, Char. You look so sweet and happy but…what's with that dark aura around you? Am I tired enough to be hallucinating. Maybe I haven't taken care of my health well enough these days…_

"_Well, yes. Anything that will help."_

"_This will be very, very effective."_

_End flashback_

The giggle that I heard from her that day will forever be engraved in my head now – the laugh from the angel of death. As a result of my bad choice of words, as the past three weeks we've been living how people would describe as "newly weds".

According to Char, all this…well…you know, is apparently to increase our "synchronization" with each other. During her long speech trying to convince me (more like pressure me) into cooperation she stressed that to perform more complex and sophisticated team work we would have to be PERFECTLY in sync. Apparently, that means spending every second of my life with her…even in the bath. Oh, dear God, please don't take this as a sin. I have no intention or ulterior motive here! I just wanted to win the tournament!

After our bath we soon head to my room to sleep. Rest is truly important to both training and our health; it is vital to get enough of it yet I find myself unable to. Sleeping next to Char keeps me on edge, stopping me from relaxing and thus unable to sleep enough. My heart is beating way too fast… It's not that I hate her or that I don't want to be near her, I just feel having our own space is proper.

Her breathing is calm and steady; she must've already fallen asleep. I suppose I should take this time to think about the tournament. Inevitably Houki's team will be the biggest obstacle. Being paired with the Student Council President's sister will boost her already scary abilities. I shouldn't forget Cecilia and Rin either. Alto bothers me too…His IS is so powerful. If he can control it properly, what is there to stop him from crushing everybody singlehandedly? His speed and power are unmatched, the only thing that…OH GOD.

Breaking my musings is the feeling of very supple, bouncy flesh on my back and a slender arm wrapping around me. The sleeping Char pulls me closer, driving her chest closer to my back. What are you doing Char?! There's less than 10cm of space between us…no, wait, there is less than 5 now! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MY NOSE MIGHT START BLEEDING AT THIS RATE!

"Cha…cha…char…Char. You're awake aren't you?"

…No response? Really?

I attempt to move but a thought crosses my mind that if I do so, I could wake her up. Despite my beliefs regarding space, I wouldn't want disturb Char. She's been training hard too. In all honesty, I truly appreciate her efforts to help me achieve my goal of winning. If this would really boost our chances of winning, and perhaps if this is making her happy, I suppose I should learn to get more used to this. Maybe, just maybe, I actually like how we are right now…

_Back at the arena_

"_Come on! Is that all you've got?!" _

Taunted by the demonic voice, Laura couldn't help but stiffen slightly. Alto floated calmly in the air laughing to himself, letting out quiet yet sinister chuckles. Without a moment's notice, he vanished and darted behind Laura. Picking up his signal at the last moment, Laura was able to spin deftly to begin blocking a hellish barrage of slashes. Unlike Alto's original style of a small number of accurate critical hits, the pilot had evolved to a seemingly crazy barrage of unrelenting strikes that would destroy the opponent should they connect. With brute strength, Alto broke through her guard and landed the final blow sending her shield energy to zero with a single strike.

Gazing upon this from a distance was the smiling form of Orimura Chifuyu.

"He's ready."


End file.
